I love you stupid (Johnlock)
by Chenelle Nadadith
Summary: Sherlock notices John distancing himself. He thinks that it's his fault, but really John just's doesn't want to slip up and admit his feelings to Sherlock. Sherlock, being Sherlock, figures it out and sets up a small date with the help of Mycroft.


**_Title: I love you stupid._**

**_Author: PitchLoki`_**

**_Rating: PG_**

**_Pairing: Johnlock._**

John smiled at the screen, laying on his bed as another girl followed him on tumblr. He was a tumblr guy. Most of his photos were of him and Sherlock, probably the reason girls followed him, hoping they'd slip Sherlock their number. He hasn't let his room in days, and he didn't want to either, that means having to face Sherlock. And boy did he not want to face Sherlock.

Sherlock's P.O.V:

Sherlock pace soundlessly across the floor in front of his bedroom door. Thoughts invading his mind. Questioning his own sanity he muttered quietly under his breath.

"Bored."

He tidied his work table one more time.

"Bored." He repeated, tilting his head in thought.

'I know, I'll call John.' He thought.

"John!" He yelled, tumbling a bit over to the couch before falling onto it.

"Yes Sherlock?" His voice muffled from being behind a wall and door.

"Bored." Was all he heard before the sound of laughter was floating through the apartment. The same laughter that drove him crazy.

"John?" Sherlock questioned, sitting up.

John stumbled out, still red from laughing.

"What the hell John?" He questioned, gripping his flatmates shoulders.

"Go shoot a wall or something." John said between a laugh and shrug.

"No, I want to hang out with you." He argued. "You're always in your room."

"That's cause I'm doing something." John argued back.

"Fine!" Sherlock snapped, mood changing drastically.

"Fine!" John snapped back, stalking back to his room and slamming his door shut.

'Oh what the hell did I just do?' He thought, slapping himself.

_Hey Mycroft! -SH. _He sent.

His phone buzzed a second later.

_Hey little bro! -MH_

_What do you do if, hypothetically speaking, liked someone and you want to tell them? -SH_

_Set up a date obviously! -MH_

_Why? Sherlock Holmes! Finally realizing you love your little flat mate? -MH_

_No! Maybe... But seriously a date? -SH_

_Yes! A date! Oooh~ I know, at Tralini's, the italian place! -MH_

_Wait?! Does he like italian food? -MH_

_Obviously, yes. So how do I do this? -SH_

_Okay. So, ask him if he'd like to go out for dinner later. -MH_

"Hey John?" Sherlock yelled in the direction of John's room.

"Yes!" He yelled irritably.

"Do you want to go for dinner later?" He asked.

"Um, yeah sure." John called back hesitantly.

_Okay, done. -SH_

_What did he say? -MH_

_Yes. -SH_

_Okay, good, now go plan your outfit. -MH_

_What do I wear? *panicking* -SH_

_Purple shirt, back jeans/trousers and probably those shoes you just bought. and a scarf! purple and black checked one obviously. *roles eyes* -MH_

_Did you go through my closet? o. O - SH_

_Nope, not really, John blogs about your clothes. -MH_

_Ooopss, shouldn't have said that. *Sheepish smile* -MH_

_Seriously, what? and that's it? -SH_

_And he blogs about what?! -SH_

_Nothing, oh and you're done. -MH_

_Thanks (not) -SH_

_Just be happy I'm helping you plan this lover boy. -MH_

Sherlock sighed and tossed his phone onto his bed. Two more hours until dinner with John.

John's P.O.V: (2 hours later)

"Sherlock, where are we going?" He whined. His arms were bare because he forgot his coat and Sherlock wouldn't let him go back and get it, and he refused when sherlock offered him his coat, simply because he'd go nuts if he saw Sherlock in that shirt one more time.

"Stop whining, we're here." Sherlock said, looking up at a sign. Back to his phone. "Yeah, this is the place."

'Tralini's.' "Sherlock, this is one of the most expensive restaurants on this side of town, how'd you pay for the reservation?"

"Mycroft may have helped." Sherlock mumbled sheepishly.

"Oh."

A small sigh escaped Sherlock's lips before walking inside, gently leading John to their table.

After a waitress had come and offered them drinks. Sherlock looked away from the window next to him and at John and cleared his throat slightly.

"I'm guessing you, you wanna know why I brought you out for dinner?" He asked expectantly.

John nodded and titled his head curiously.

"Well, it's sort of a date." Sherlock confessed.

"A date?" John asked eyebrow raised.

Sherlock nodded and looked at his hands.

"I like it." He said, grasping one of Sherlock's hands on top of the table.

"I'm glad you do." Sherlock smiled a genuine smile, showing dimples.

"Thank you Sherlock."

"So, um. Will you go out with me?"

He felt his cheeks heat up and he blushed a bright red.

"Uh, yeah." He smiled.

Sherlock let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Hey John?" Sherlock asked after a short silence.

"Yeah?"

"I love you stupid." He declared, grinning like a Cheshire cat

-Fin-


End file.
